


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Iron Men Get Nightmares, and Super Soldiers Do Too

by silver_wolf1249



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also first fic I've done in a while so give me even more slack, But mostly fluff, Dancing, First Avengers fic so give me slack, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Multi, Nightmares, Slight feels, Slight pining, cute Steve and Bucky, cute tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has nightmares and goes to the Common Area to see Bucky and Steve dancing together. Turns out, they also had nightmares. There is wooing, post-it notes, insecurity, getting together, and pining, lots of pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Waltzing Through a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Avengers fic and I am proud of the fact that I came up with it randomly when I was walking home from school a couple days ago. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments and tell me what you think! This fic was also helped a lot by: http://commandersass.tumblr.com/post/137907892481/tanssiva-kojootti-occasionally-they-put-on-some  
> that I kind of found by accident like an hour ago. But hey, whatever works, works.

_ Howard screaming at him, as an antique vase lays smashed on the floor. _

 

_ Howard hitting him for interrupting his work because he’s searching for Steve, he has no time for Tony’s foolishness. _

 

_ Howard’s shaking him violently, yelling at him to stop crying because Starks are men made of iron. _

 

_ Masked men grabbing at him, knocking him out as they shove him into a black van. _

 

_ Waking up in a hospital, with both legs and arms broken, along with all the fingers on his left hand, several broken, cracked, and bruised ribs, a black eye, and red lines running down his back. _

 

_ Drinking more than three bottles of vodka and whiskey after receiving the call about his parent’s death. _

 

_ Waking up in another hospital, doctors telling him he had just gotten his stomach pumped. _

 

_ Taking drugs because he can’t deal with the pressure of the company’s weight upon him. _

 

_ Waking up next to a group of girls and guys, naked and doesn’t remember what just happened. _

 

_ Drinking even more copious amounts of alcohol when receiving the call about Jarvis’ death. _

 

_ Waking up in a hospital again with bandages on his wrists as Rhodey sadly watches over him. _

 

_ A man whose son was killed by one of his weapons runs at him with a knife and manages to stab him in the gut. _

 

_ A bomb landing at his feet, with the words **Stark Industries** written upon it, before the world becomes white and filled with pain. _

 

_ All he can feel is pain as a hole is cut deep into his chest before he blacks out. _

 

_ Waking up with a car battery attached to his chest as his throat aches from screaming. _

 

_ Water, water, all there is around him is water. Oh god, he can’t breathe, he can’t see, he can’t hear, he’s choking on bacteria infested water, and he can’t he can’t--- _

 

Tony shoots up, tossing his blankets aside as if they burned him. He’s covered in cold sweat as he massages his temples with his right hand. His left is held protectively on top of where the reactor used to be, before he got it taken out. He gets out of bed and shuffles to his private bathroom. “Sir, it is currently 3:19  A.M., your heartbeat is elevated but slowly going back to normal. Do you require any assistance?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. pipes up.

 

“No, Fry, I’m fine. Nightmares never killed anyone, now have they?” Tony replies as he wearily looks into the mirror. Deep bags, pale skin, cheeks slightly sunk in; Tony was definitely not going for an interview or giving a speech anytime soon.

 

“On the contrary sir, people with night terrors can be highly suicidal and there is a syndrome known as Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome, also known as SUNDS that can kill people in their sleep.” F.RI.D.A.Y. states, with a hint of-was that concern?

 

“Don’t lecture me young miss. I already get lectured at enough by the team, and Pepper, and Rhodey, pretty much anyone actually.” Tony shoots back as he grimaces at his reflection.

 

“I was created to serve you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. points out, “If I didn’t learn how to lecture you, I would not be fit to fill my number one role, to take care of you.”

 

“Aww, are you getting sentimental on me?” Tony coos, his expression becoming a bit lighter.

 

“Of course not sir, I wouldn’t dare.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies flippantly, “After all, I’m the one who has to deal with you whenever you mess up or do something else equally as disastrous.”

 

Tony glares at the ceiling, where he’s sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. would see it. “Fine then,” he complains petulantly, “let’s see how much you’d like it if you don’t get an upgrade for your next birthday.”

 

“I am an AI, sir, I do not require any upgrades, unlike the bots.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. states dryly.

 

“Then I’ll, I’ll, darn it I got nothing.” Tony grumbles.

 

A few minutes pass as Tony simply stands in front of his bathroom mirror, before deciding that he’s not going back to sleep anytime soon, and he might as well head to the Common Area to grab a snack or watch a movie to pass the time. 

 

He padded over to the elevator, it opened silently and he stepped inside. “Bring me to the Common Area, Fry” he calls out, as the elevator doors close and slowly brings him down to the Common Area.

 

He steps out of the elevator when the doors open again and is curious to hear some old-timey music playing. He wanders into the living room where he is paralyzed at the scene in front of him. There was a phonograph playing a record on one of the coffee tables, and Bucky and Steve were there. They seemed to be dancing slowly to the music, but with a bit more desperation and need thrown in, as if clinging to each other would solve everything. Bucky’s grey shirt hung loosely on his shoulders enough to catch a glimpse of the scar tissue on his left shoulder. His forehead is rested on Steve’s left shoulder as his left hand rests in a fist by his side. His right hand, however, is curled around Steve lightly, fingers stopping at the middle of Steve’s back. Steve looks as if he’s the only thing letting Bucky stand, left hand pressed firmly on Bucky’s left shoulder, right hand clasping Bucky’s left hand. His head is slightly bent, and Tony can hear a faint humming from his direction. Both super soldiers eyes were closed, bodies relaxed in peace. They twirled and spun around in circles, feet tapping softly as they moved through the steps. They hadn’t seemed to notice Tony yet, and that was fine with him. It was arguably the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. Tony’s known for nearly two months that he had fallen in love with the super soldiers(and another three months denying it), and them dancing together, with moonlight filtering in softly through the windows, slow music, this feeling of peace and longing; yes, Tony Stark thought this was beautiful. But he also felt as if he was intruding on something special, after all, he wasn’t dating the two. Besides, it wasn’t as if the two would ever want to date someone like him. But Tony could always hope deep down inside that they might let him in one day. 

  
The dance felt too emotional, too raw, so filled with longing and loss and fear and pain and sadness that it made Tony want to go to a corner, curl up into a ball, wrap himself with blankets, and cry. He stood silently in the doorway, happy that he had nightmares that night. Otherwise, he would have never been witness to this dance, private as it may be. Tony wished he could dance with them one day like this. In the dark, with music playing in the background as they danced together, to forget their fears, to forget their sins, to forget and forgive and love. The record slowly came to a halt, and Tony mentally shook himself, telling himself that he should probably leave, or face the super soldiers wrath. But he kept his place, he felt that it seemed right to do so. Bucky and Steve gradually raised their heads and gently opened their eyes. Then they turned around and saw Tony. “Oh,” Tony said, raising his hands up in the universal “please don’t be mad at me” pose, “please don’t stop on my behalf, you two a very good dancers. Now-um, I’ll just go away now.” and with that Tony turned around and walked away.

                                                                                                    


	2. Let's Swing Through This Madness Known as Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Steve's POV. He also has nightmares, and goes to find Bucky, and they dance. Then they see Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this came later then I meant it too, but I hope you like it! It came out longer than I expected it to be. Comment below if you spot any problems or anything else! Also, if you read this before this morning, I accidentally posted this without a bit of editing.

_His father drinking like there’s tomorrow, he has to go hide quick before he sees him._

_His mother, bruised with red rimmed eyes, smiling at Steve, saying it’s not his fault._

_His father grabbing him in a choke hold before landing strike upon strike on his body, then tossing him aside and grabbing another drink._

_His throat contracting, he couldn’t breathe, why couldn’t he breathe?_

_Waking up in the hospital, the doctor listing every illness Steve had, including asthma._

_Getting beaten up in an alleyway before a boy with dark hair rescues him._

_His mother dies of the disease she tried to help prevent, and only he and Bucky were there to see her casket go into the cold, hard ground, his father having passed years ago._

_Bucky going to war without Steve; because he was too weak, an F4._

_Pain, bones cracking, muscles growing, Steve felt as if every fiber of his being was on fire; but he had to do this, this was his only chance at helping his country._

_Acting on a stage like a monkey, and rotten produce and cans were thrown at him; it was humiliating, but it helped his country, Steve didn’t know why he felt so down._

_Going to the HYDRA facility and seeing Bucky strapped down to a table, battered and drugged up; he could have prevented this, why didn’t he?_

_Seeing Bucky fall off the train, hands reaching out, trying to catch on to Steve’s hands and failing; it was all his fault, if only he hadn’t made Bucky join the Howling Commandos._

_Crashing his plane into the Arctic Ocean; what was the point of his continued living if Bucky wasn’t there?_

_Cold, cold, too cold, every cell in his body frozen like a Popsicle and his heart beat is getting fainter and fainter-_

 

Steve opened his eyes to the ceiling above him, blinking a couple times as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around him. He propped himself on the bed’s backboard and reached out his right arm to turn on the small lamp sitting on the nightstand next to him. He looked to his left to see rumpled blankets, but otherwise unoccupied. _Bucky must have had a nightmare._ Steve thought, and he decided to get up to go search for his brooding boyfriend before anything got out of hand. He checked their entire floor, giant bathroom, nope; old-fashioned living room, nope; personal gym, nope; small but cosy kitchen, nope. Steve sighed as he headed towards the elevator and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to bring the elevator to him and bring him to the Common Area, where he thought Bucky might have gone to be alone. If he wasn’t there he would go and check the bigger team gym three floors below theirs. When he exited the elevator, his enhanced hearing picked up long, soft breaths coming from the main living room. He headed towards the sound, stopping by the doorway.

 

Bucky sat on one of the several couches in the room, eyes closed, muscles tensed as if he expected someone to jump out and attack him. Steve stayed at the doorway, waiting for Bucky to acknowledge his presence. “Steve.” Bucky breathed out, opening his eyes, relaxing minutely, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask you the same Buck.” Steve replied back, slowly walking into the room, palms face up to show that he meant no harm.

 

After a couple minutes, where Steve sat next to Bucky and started to rub his back to make him relax, Bucky spoke. “Nightmares,” he whispered hoarsely, “I dreamed that I was killing you, slowly, meticulously, trying to make it hurt for as long as possible. I was...I was smiling the entire time, like killing you painfully was the best thing in the entire world. There was blood, _everywhere_. And...To-Tony was there too.”

 

As Bucky spoke, Steve continued to rub his back, peppering him with small, light kisses and whispering in his ear that he knew Bucky would never hurt him like that, that he trusted Bucky, that he knew this scenario would never become reality. When Bucky mentioned Tony however, Steve froze in his actions, looking up into Bucky’s haunted eyes. He knew that the both of them may or may not have a really big crush on the fiery inventor, but not once till now did he appear in any of their nightmares. _Bucky must have it real bad for Tony. Well, not like I’m not the same._ Steve thought, as he questioned inquisitively, “Oh really? And what was Tony doing there?” Steve was almost dreading what the response would be.

 

“He was dead!” Bucky shouted, tears pooling into his blue eyes. “I killed him, I know I did. He was covered in blood, his neck was bent at an odd angle, he looked so small Steve. So small and defenseless and pale. Stevie, why is this happening? It was bad enough when you were the only one I was hurting, but Tony too? I-I can’t...this is too much.” Bucky was near whispering again by the end of his tirade. “ _Steve_ ”, he emphasized, “what am I going to do?”

 

Steve leaned into Bucky, placing himself protectively around him. “Nothing, Buck, don’t do anything rash. It’s only a nightmare. I’m still alive and whole, aren’t I? And Tony’s still asleep in his bed upstairs. You’re fine the way you are, and even if you did hurt one of us, which you won’t, it would never be on purpose.”

 

“How do you know that Stevie?” Bucky murmured, tucking his face into Steve’s shoulder, “How do you know that one day the Winter Soldier won’t come back and kill you? Or kill Tony? How can you be so sure of it?”

 

“Because I can.” Steve replied confidently.

 

Bucky snuggled even further into Steve,  and Steve noticed a phonograph on a table near them. He wasn’t exactly sure _why_  it was there, since Tony seemed to have an aversion to anything not shiny and chrome-colored. Pepper probably put it there for decoration. But on a shelf underneath the phonograph was a stack of records, so Steve deduced that the phonograph still worked. He gently untangled himself from Bucky and padded softly to the phonograph. He reached to grab the records and slowly checked each cover until he saw one that he remembered having heard before...before the war happened, before everything had gone to hell. He took it out of its cover and gently placed it on the phonograph. He turned his head to face Bucky. “Hey Buck?” he asked softly, as the starting notes began, “Do you want to dance?”

 

Bucky looked up at him strangely, as if he were deciding whether or not Steve was pulling his leg. The he got off the couch and lifted his hands as he walked over to Steve. Steve smiled softly as he pulled Bucky into his arms.

 

_If I didn’t care more than words can say…_

_If I didn't care would I feel this way?..._

_If this isn't love then why do I thrill?..._

_And what makes my head go 'round and 'round..._

_While my heart stands still?..._

 

Steve placed Bucky’s right hand on his back, and clasped his left hand, holding it even as Bucky curled it up in a fist. He wrapped his left hand around Bucky, cradled him close, and begun to rock them back in forth, drinking in the moment. It was, it was perfect; well no, not exactly. It would have been made better if a certain short brunette was here with them, but he’d never want to be with them. After all, he was rich and smart, but more than that, he was kind. He was generous and caring, and behind the narcissistic and flippant facade he put up, Steve knew that Tony was perfect in every way. But he and Bucky? They were out of their time, lost in this new world they shouldn’t have been a part of. What right did they have to ask if Tony would join them in a relationship? Besides the fact that poly-amorous relationships weren’t exactly a big thing even if things have certainly become better than they were in the 1940’s, Tony was busy enough with being the co-owner of Stark Industries, consultant of SHIELD, and Iron Man. He didn’t need two broken, needy super soldiers along with all the baggage he already had.

 

_If I didn't care would it be the same?..._

_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?..._

_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?..._

_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?..._

 

But Steve saw how Bucky sometimes looked at Tony when he thought no one was looking, especially when Tony had his head bent over Bucky’s arm, complaining about the shoddy workmanship of the thing as he fixed it. As if Tony was the light in his haze of darkness and despair. He looked at Steve the same way, but it was different with Tony somehow. And Steve knew that he had some sketch books hidden in one of drawers, dedicated to drawing Tony in his most captivating moments; when he was in his workshop in an inventing craze; as he flew in the air as Iron Man; as he argued with the Board, wildly gesticulating to make his point; when he was in the kitchen, a smile playing on his lips as he made dishes that his mother or Jarvis taught him to cook; as he hung out with the team, eyes bright as his mouth opened to laugh. Tony was beautiful, if Bucky was the moon then Tony was the sun that brightened their days. He also had sketchbooks filled with Bucky, but at least with those he could bring out in more public places, he couldn’t show the sketchbooks filled with Tony to anyone but Bucky.

 

_If I didn't care honey child, mo' than words can say..._

_If I didn't care baby, would I feel this way?..._

_Darlin' if this isn't love, then why do I thrill so much?..._

_What is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round..._

_While my heart just stands still so much ?..._

 

He started to twirl Bucky around and maybe dipped him a bit before leading him to spin in a circle. He stepped out of haze slightly to notice that Bucky had laid his head on his shoulder, and in turn he bent his neck down to Bucky’s ear. He started humming along to the song that he memorized when he was still small, rail thin, and sick as a dog. He also heard soft footsteps pattering towards them. He ignored them, in favor for putting all his attention on Bucky. Steve knew it wouldn’t be an intruder, Tony’s security was top notch, and any enemy would be immediately be shut down by J.A.R....F.R.I.D.A.Y., Steve still wasn’t used to the Tower without the British AI.

 

_If I didn't care would it be the same?..._

_Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?..._

_And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?..._

_Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?..._

  
As the song came to a close, Steve’s mind finally caught up with the program and lifted his head. He saw Bucky do the same and they looked at each other softly, before they heard a sound, and turned to see Tony standing in the doorway. Steve’s mind was still a bit stuck in his thoughts, he didn’t really hear what Tony was saying. He only saw him with his hands up, and a feeling of warmth swept through him, before it died down as he noticed the expression on Tony’s face. He was awed, face filled with love and warmth, but it was quickly being covered with nonchalance and a touch of sadness. Steve didn’t want Tony to be sad, and if what he was thinking was right, then he and Bucky should have had a conversation with Tony ages ago. As Tony left, Steve looked over at Bucky, and after a short, but meaningful conversation without speaking, they both walked determinedly after Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was being played was "If I Didn't Care" by the Ink Spots sung in 1939. Did you like it, did you not? Comment below!


	3. It Takes Two To Tango, Or Does It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve try and fail to get Tony into their relationship, but they're not giving up yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Civil War came out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But on the other hand, curse school because I can't go watch it until either during Memorial weekend or after finals, which is three weeks from now. I thought it was earlier, but apparently it's not, either way it sucks, so no spoilers please! I'm even avoiding reading all the new fics coming out in case there are any spoilers. Anyway, hope you like the chapter and comment below to tell me how you think! Hope you enjoy!

Bucky and Steve trailed Tony to the elevator as Tony absent-mindedly told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to send the elevator down to his lab. He was just about to walk into the elevator before Bucky decided that he and Steve have been pining for Tony way too long. _A year and a few months was pretty long, right?_ Bucky wondered, _after all, it took him and Steve nearly five years of **mutual** pining before they got together._

Bucky turned back to reality to grab the elevator doors that were about to close and pushed them open, leaving a couple of indents on one of the elevator doors from his metal arm. Then he looked at Steve and Steve looked right back, and as one they swept Tony off his feet, Steve carrying his upper half, Bucky carrying the lower half. Tony protested all the way back to the living room, saying that he was not a sack of potatoes or something, Bucky wasn’t really listening. They dumped him on the couch that they were previously cuddling on, and Bucky dumped himself next to Tony’s feet. He heard Steve settle in on the couch next to Tony’s head, but he had eyes for Tony only right now. “We need to talk.” Bucky said, internally wincing a bit at how gravelly his voice sounded after his little freak out.

But Tony seemed fine with it, if his dilated pupils meant anything. Then again, it could also be because it was so dark in the room, the moon currently covered by a layer of clouds. Bucky could only see Tony’s face because after all the experiments and missions he’s been given, he developed a very good night vision, which was especially enjoyable when he and Steve...back to the subject of Tony. “Oh yeah?” Tony questioned softly, head tilted a bit as he tries to get a better view of Bucky; his tone suggesting that yep, the dilated pupils were definitely _not_ because of the dark, “And what exactly do we need to talk about, Buckaroo?”

Bucky felt something in his stomach swirl with heat, but forced it down. He could think about Tony doing some very R-rated things to him and Steve with the same expression on his face later, right now they had to talk. “It’d be easier to talk to you if you were sitting up.” Steve suggested.

Tony just glared up at him, and Bucky could see Steve melting into a metaphorical puddle of goo from how cute Tony looked right then. His face was on full pout, bottom lip pushed out the farthest it could go without looking weird, chocolate eyes glinting with evil mirth as if Tony knew what he was doing to them. “Now why would I do that?” Tony replied, cocking his head to the right as he spoke, “You pick me up like some random...bookshelf? Nah, I’m not tall enough, whatever. Anyway, the point is, you pick me up and then just dump me here for no reason other than to “talk” when I could be in my lab right now thinking and tinkering new and glorious items to show off to the world? Nope, not going to get up to sit like a proper person. If you dump me here like this, then this is the way I’m staying for the rest of the, I’m sure, _lovely_ conversation we’ll be having.” then Tony’s face suddenly morphed into slight panic, “If it’s about the dancing thing, I swear not to tell anyone, promise.” he blurted out.

He let loose a breath, and looked Tony in the eyes as well as he could with Tony lying down. “It’s not about the dancing we want to talk about,” he began, “it’s more about you.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied tiredly as he tried to get a better view of Bucky, “And what about me? If this is about me peeking in on you guys having a “moment”, then I’m sorry, really and truly. I didn’t mean to, I just kinda woke up and decided to come up here to grab a snack or something before I went back to bed, but then you guys were playing some music, and I heard,so I went to check it out, and I saw you guys dancing together, and, and, oh my god I’m really sorry if you’re offended by it or something.”

Bucky shared a glance with Steve, then looked back down at Tony. “Tony,” Steve said warily, “Bucky just said that it wasn’t about the dancing. Besides, why would you ask about the dancing? We don't really mind.”

“Well what else would it be?” Tony asked, face scrunched up in confusion as he began to count off his fingers, “I’ve been eating regularly, sleeping on time, even if I still don’t sleep much, I wasn’t injured recently, I didn’t do anything wrong either...unless you count that prank I did with Clint, which I still declare was totally worth everything.” He finished with a snicker.

Steve sighed, exasperated, “Having Fury yell at all of us except you two about how the Statue of Liberty had suddenly disappeared, and that one hundred and fifty feet tall figurines of Iron Man and Hawkeye took its place? Not to mention that the figurines were made eighty percent of spun sugar with the last twenty percent being LED’s, edible paint, and wire to hold it up, was worth it? The we had to clean it all back up, without your help since you just happened to be on a business trip, and Clint was being your “bodyguard”? And then you didn’t tell us where you put the statue until two weeks afterwards, where it was nearly three hundred feet underground underneath the ocean floor in some secret base you had? The media and public were outraged that you took away one of their nation’s symbols, especially the New Yorkers and New Jerseyans. Was it really that worth it?”

Bucky glared at Steve, because this was _not_ what they were supposed to be talking about as Tony giggled. “Still totally worth it,” he cackled, “and everything was fine in the end, wasn’t it? And a whole bunch of people sent letters and emails saying that they thought it was hilarious.”

Before either of them could continue, Bucky butt into the conversation. “This is something that we can talk about later. But first of all, I have a question for you. How do you feel about poly-amorous relationships?”

Tony looked at him curiously, “And where on earth did this question sprout up from?” he said after a short moment of staring at the both of them, “I mean, I know I have a reputation for playing both sides of the field, and for having orgies, but why do you ask?”

“Becausewe’rekindawonderingifyouwouldliketojoinourrelationship?” Steve rushed out, the statement sounding more like a question.

“I’m sorry what?” Tony asked, looking slightly panicked.

“My boyfriend just asked you if you’d like to be our boyfriend too.” Bucky made sure to clearly pronounce each and every syllable, in case Tony hadn’t heard properly. 

Several minutes passed as Tony just froze, all his muscles locking up and his breathing quickened. Bucky and Steve tensed their muscles as well as the time ticked by, nervously waiting for his answer. Tony slowly got up, looked at the both of them with a strange look on his face, and walked out, heading once more towards the elevator. Bucky sighed and rubbed his face with his flesh hand as he heard Steve get up and rush after Tony. “Tony, Tony! Hey wait a minute, are you ok? Did we do something wrong? Tony!”

He heard banging of fist to metal and a shout of frustration, and guessed that Tony had either decided to go back to his room or headed down to the lab like he said he was. He looked up to see Steve shuffle back into the living room, head down, looking as if someone had just kicked a thousand puppies and he couldn’t do anything about it. Bucky motioned for Steve to come to him and when he did, pulled him into his arms in a strong embrace. “What did we do wrong?” Steve asked, still upset that it didn’t go the way he wanted it to be, “Was it something we did or said? I shouldn’t have been lecturing him about the prank, I didn’t even care that much because before he was so stressed from all the work he had to do, and afterwards he looked so happy and energetic again. Besides, it _was_ kind of funny, even if I never told him that.”

Bucky sighed again, and felt that he was going to be sighing a lot for the next couple of days. “It was everything Stevie.” he stated softly, and before Steve could speak up again to depreciate himself for the hundredth time, he continued with “We didn’t get to explain why we wanted him to be our boyfriend, and that he wasn’t just for a one-night stand where we just wanted to experiment or something. We didn’t get to explain that when he’s happy, it makes up happy too, even when he’s doing something really, _really_ dumb and most likely life-threatening. And when he’s upset or sad, we want to be able to help him out and possibly end up in a cuddlefest. That while you always lecture him that he shouldn’t or should do certain things, you never stay mad at him long, you’re just worried about him because his habits and behavior might get himself killed one day. You didn’t tell him about all those notebooks hidden in the drawer, filled with pages and pages filled with just him as the focus. I didn’t get to tell him that I love it when he’s in the workshop, in an inventing craze and lost to the world because it shows his passion towards what he does. That I love it when he fixes my arm even if I complain all the time because I get to have that inventing-crazed Tony all to myself, or at least with you, in close proximity for at least an hour. That you actually secretly love it when he does pranks even if you don’t tell him, because I know I saw you laughing your head off once we got back from cleaning up the mess from the spun-sugar incident.” when Bucky saw Steve trying to open his mouth again and tried to quickly plow through his last few sentences, but slow enough so that Steve would understand, “Don’t try to deny it Steve, I was there, ‘member? Anyways, we didn’t get to tell him any of these, and much more. It was too sudden, too direct, without any explanation whatsoever. Besides, you know Tony. He puts on the facade of bravery and casualness, but behind it he’s horribly insecure about everything, especially when it comes to friends and relationships. The only person he’s ever truly dated was Pepper, and look how that ended up. He must be scared that he’ll mess it up again or something else, when it wasn’t actually his fault.”

Steve hummed in agreement against Bucky’s chest, when he’d turned inward to cuddle into Bucky he had no idea, but he liked it, “I guess you’re right.” he murmured, “If that’s the case, then how do we repair this mishap? If we know Tony, he’s going to be in his lab for at least the next five days or so.”

“Easy,” Bucky tried to conceal his worry by trying to sound more confident than he really was, “you listen Rogers, and you listen well…”

They continued to discuss their plan of wooing the elusive Tony Stark till the dawn broke through the night, and they decided they should go back to their room to sleep so they could commence their plan as quick as super-humanly possible. After a short nap though, because everything was all a bit blurry now, and it would not do to do anything while being sleep-addled. Bucky leaned into his lover’s arms, still feeling as if something was missing. And that something was 6’1, brown haired and eyed billionaire with more brains than Einstein, less regard for his life than those kamikaze Japanese pilots from the war, and had a whole ton of issues, then again, both Bucky and Steve had a lot of issues too. They were all broken in one way or another, even though he was sure that neither Tony nor Steve had figured that out about each other yet. They’d have to discuss that too, he guessed. Who knew he’d be in the insightful one in the relationship? They’d work it out, Bucky was sure of it as he closed his eyes to get some rest before they begun Operation: Woo Tony Stark aka Get Tony To Understand They Love Him Even If They Have to Beat it Into His Head, it had a long name, but fitting. Tony was going to understand their feelings for him, whether he liked it or not, and hopefully, just maybe, he would love them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally I was going to end this in about four chapters or so, then I changed my mind because I want the two super soldiers to woo the hell out of Tony. Any advice on anything I should change or any mistakes, plot holes? Comments on how well or poorly you think I wrote this? (Honestly I think this chapter was kind of sucky and I really should have spent more time on it, but if I didn't post it now I think I would forget to) Please comment below!


	4. Fox-Trot Towards...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a mid chapter in between super soldier wooing and the drama before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I just reread the previous chapters and I finally realized something. I'm a romantic, a freaking cliche, over the top, romantic. My dating life will be hell, I just know it (so far no dating experience, and very happy with that). Also, to CakeBashingINC, if you still read this, sorry for posting this late! And only a filler chapter!

Tony woke up in his workshop with a pounding headache and several very expensive, very empty bottles of scotch laying about on the floor near him. He sat up from his very uncomfortable resting place, cracking several of his bones in the process. He had apparently fell asleep sitting down with his upper body bending to lie on the table in front of him; his arms placed underneath him as a pillow. He groaned and mumbled, complaining about his arms that fell asleep, his aching back, his hangover, and his chest, which most likely had swollen up in the area near where his arc reactor had been. Oh well, his fault for pressing it against the table for so long. “It is currently 65℉ and sunny with 10% chance of rain. Currently it is now 10:38 AM and if you look to your right, sir, you’ll find the aspirin and a cup of water that Dummy had placed on the table while you were still sleeping.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chimed softly, her “Tony Hangover” protocols currently in use.

So Tony looked to the right and found aforementioned aspirin and water, very surprised that Dummy hadn’t knocked anything over or gotten the wrong pills. He loved Dummy, really he did, but he wasn’t exactly the most agile robot he’s ever made. Tony downed the aspirin dry, before deciding that was not a good idea as his mouth felt like sandpaper, and drank the water as well. He quietly mumbled some scientific or mathematical jargon; Tony wasn’t completely quite sure, he could’ve been reciting the long list of people he’s slept with for all he knew. If the saying for that candy commercial was “You’re not you when you’re hungry.” then for him it was “Tony can’t function like a normal person until he’s drank at least three cups of coffee, though five is preferable.”

_Speaking of,_ Tony thought, _where is the coffee machine? Wasn’t there one in here? Oh right, Pepper got rid of it after she got overly dramatic on how much coffee I drink. Poor Archie, he was so good to Tony, always working properly and seemed to have an endless supply of hot coffee ready for him to drink. But anyways, that leaves only the...coffee machine in the kitchen in the Common Area? But I don’t want to go there in case I run into Steve and Bucky...but, coffee. I need coffee, I’m pretty sure at least 30% of my blood contains caffeine in it, it just needs to be proven. Oh hey, that’d be a fun experiment to do with Bruce, he’s a great guy, my science buddy, and the big guy’s awesome too. Wow, that reminds me of Rhodey. How’s he been? How long has it been since he was sent on some mission by SHIELD again? Two weeks? Wonder when he’ll get back...maybe he’ll know what to do about the super soldiers. Why’d they proposition me again anyway? Maybe if I get desperate enough I’ll eventually accept their offer. I mean, hot three-some sex with two extremely hot super-soldiers with I’m guessing relatively short refractory periods sounds really awesome, even though I know they’ll ditch me afterwards. After all, I’m awful at human to human relationships, and while I always say it, I’m not young and handsome anymore like they are. There’s no way they’d ever want to be with me with anything more than be friends with benefits. Ahh, I want coffee, but the only way I’ll get it is if I go upstairs, but I don’t want to go upstairs…_

Tony weighed the pros and cons of going upstairs to get coffee before going to his room to sleep everything off as opposed to staying in the workshop, with neither coffee nor a warm, soft bed. He made up his mind quickly and slowly staggered to the elevator. F.R.I.D.A.Y. apparently quickly got the message, as she opened up the doors to let him inside, and brought him to the Common Area. He stepped out and hurried to the kitchen, or at least, as fast as he could while extremely tired and hungover. _Leo, how nice it is to see you again._ Tony thought as his eyes landed on his wonderful, wonderful coffee machine that lasted through the minor destruction of the alien invasion, Steve and Thor’s inability to grasp technology, several prank wars, and the insatiable need for coffee in the Tower. Tony drank at least fifteen cups a day , while Clint chugged around three to five; Natasha downed seven cups a day...she was not a morning person. This was enough to finish at least five pots of coffee, and this wasn’t even mentioning Steve, Thor, and Bucky. Steve and Bucky loved to drink coffee, even though it had no effect on them whatsoever. But they always complained that the coffee was always off, because apparently coffee was different than it was back in the 40s or something, Tony wasn’t really sure. As for Thor, while he hated the taste of strong black coffee like most of the others, he loved the very sweet and flavorful coffee’s like frappuccinos, caramel macchiatos, pumpkin spice lattes; basically what Tony liked to call diabetes in a cup. Thor also had the penchant to add way more sugar to his coffee than any normal person could handle. He’s seen Thor use the coffee machine to make a caramel macchiato once, before he proceeded to add in several spoonfuls of sugar, more caramel syrup, chocolate sauce, vanilla syrup, whipped cream, and for the finale he dumped in a handful of macchiato cherries. And no, he did not say that wrong, he said macchiato cherries. It was a thing in the Tower, and it was actually really good. It was basically maraschino cherries, but it was preserved in extremely sweet coffee instead of just sugar water or something. He wasn’t entirely sure on the details, and he didn’t want to know, thank you very much. The reason they named it macchiato cherries and not some other coffee was because the names were so similar. Tony liked to eat a couple whenever he felt he needed a pick-me-up after not eating not sleeping for several days. Otherwise he was pretty sure he’d be bouncing on the rooftop like Clint did. But back to coffee, wow his brain was going way off topic now, but going back to his beautiful coffee machine he named Leo. Most people would ask him why his coffee machine could make complex drinks like those caramel macchiatos that Thor liked or Wanda’s surprisingly complex drink orders, like venti, iced, skinny, hazelnut macchiato, with sugar-free syrup, extra shot, light ice, no whip, and exactly 90 ℉. Tony was pretty sure Wanda was doing it on purpose just to see how detailed she could go before either the machine broke down or she ran out of details to give. But back to the coffee machine, he made it largely from the bet between Rhodey, Pepper, and his entire R &D about his engineering skills. It was also combined with the fact that many of them were completely and utterly sleep deprived, which was why it was centered around coffee. Most of his R&D and Pepper said he wouldn’t be able to create a coffee machine that could cater to everyone’s taste. Rhodey and the rest of the R&D who had been with Tony for a long time and seen the stuff he’s made over the years said he could. He wanted to prove Pep wrong and win Rhodey and the older R&D members lots of favors and cash, so he agreed to the bet. He then spent nearly an entire week in his workshop without sleep and the only thing he consumed was coffee. By the end of the week he reemerged from his workshop to present Alex to the R&D, Pepper, and Rhodey. He obviously won the bet for Rhodey’s side. Then he decided to make Leo for his penthouse, and voila, here they were now. _How long have I been standing here thinking about coffee?_ Tony mildly wondered, _I should probably go get that coffee I wanted now and go to bed or I might be standing here forever._

He managed to shake off his thoughts long enough to finally walk to the coffee machine and make himself some coffee. Since he was planning to sleep afterwards, he only poured coffee up to the half-point of his mug, then filled the rest with almond milk. He really liked almond milk for some reason. A bit sweeter and thicker than milk, he found it when some person at a hotel messed up his breakfast order. Speaking of, he should probably order some more because he was running out. He turned around to see the rest of the Avengers at the table sitting and eating breakfast. “Hey you guys,” Tony started awkwardly, blinking a bit so his vision stopped blurring on him, “didn’t see you there.”

Clint looked over at him and smirked, “You were standing super still for like ten minutes straight,” he exclaimed waving his hands around, “we thought that you finally managed the feat of sleeping on your feet.”

“Well, you’re not really wrong.” Tony shrugged, “I was planning to sleep after the coffee, or I don’t think I would have had enough caffeine in me to even make it to my floor.”

Bruce smiled softly, “In that case, then sleep well, you look awful.”

“Thanks, nice to know _someone_ cares.” Tony replied sarcastically.

“No problem.” the doctor smiled back cheekily.

Tony finished his coffee and headed up, not even noticing the sly grins each of the Avengers shared with each other, and then pointedly grinned evilly at the two blushing super soldiers. Tony sleepily collapsed on his bed and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, even if it's only a filler one with really random things in there, (pretty sure I didn't have to mention most of the Avenger's coffee preferences, I blame it on the fact I wrote this at like 1 in the morning and just proof-checked it now.) Please comment! And oh my god give me some help on this wooing thing because again, fully single, never had a date, no freaking clue how this is supposed to work. (This is what I have fanfiction for ;))


	5. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up for a brief moment...yeah, another filler chapter...sorry?

When Tony woke up, he stared up at his ceiling wondering how he got into these messes. He had always been thrown into trouble when he really did not deserve it, or at least, he usually thought he didn’t deserve it. _Steve and Bucky, the golden couple_ Tony thought bitterly, before trying to shake the thought from his mind. It never bode well when Tony started thinking badly of the people around him. The last time he did, well, let’s just say it didn’t really end well. Then again, when he thought too well of others...well, it ended up like now, with wounded pride and a broken heart. At least they haven’t tried to kill him yet, that was definitely a step up from Stane at least.

_Wow,”_ Tony thought, _my life is really messed up to think that not having an attempt on my life to be good. Then again, we’re all crazy people here with some pretty crazy pasts. I wouldn’t be surprised if the next person who joined us just happened to be some unlucky sap who got bit by a radioactive spider or something. Or an alien. Or even some type of weird science experiment accident that happens and suddenly some poor soul has super powers because of it. Speaking of, scientists really have to keep their experiments in check, the last couple of fights we had to do was against giant insects, flame-throwing blobs of who-knows-what, and a literal rain of cats and dogs, who also happened to have the ability to have supersound barks and adamantium claws._ Those were some crazy fights. He was pretty sure he could still feel the scratch-marks on his leg where a kitten managed to scratch him _through_ the armor. He hoped scientists would stop sending those genetically modified animals, but he doubted they would. They were mad scientists for a reason after all. 

After laying on his bed for a bit more, Tony decided he should probably get up to see if anything disastrous happened, which something most likely did. Juggling his job as the main inventor and shareholder of a company, being a superhero, and a consultant for SHIELD was pretty troublesome for just one of the jobs, but all three? That’s just a little of what he had to deal with daily. When Tony’s mind finally cleared a bit he noticed a post-it note peeping out from a drawer to his right. Tony wondered if Pepper had come into his room, saw him sleeping, and decided to leave him a note on some business meeting or a charity gala he either missed or has to go to. But the post-it note was dark blue, opposed to Pepper’s bright red or yellow ones. He picked it up to examine it better, and with an artistic scrawl, _I love the way you take care of everyone, even if you try to never show it._ was written upon it in white pen. It had little illustrations of a widow bite that Tony made for Natasha that also could create a small energy shield to protect her if needed be; an electricity-proof communication device for Thor that was also connected to Asgard so Thor could keep in touch with his mother and father. There was also a metallic arm he made for Bucky, that was lightweight but as strong as Adamantium, which also had several compartments within it so that Bucky could put spare ammo or anything else he would want to. A pair of purple pants that looked stretched out represented the pants he designed for Bruce so that they didn’t need to keep covering him up whenever he transformed back, which also had a tracker in it in case Ross or any other person managed to capture him. And in the bottom right there was a picture of Stark-no, Avengers Tower, the big ‘A’ seeming to pop out of the page. Tony wondered what it meant, before he remembered a night, so long ago, before Ultron happened. It was movie night, which was usually the most awful or best night, depending on who was choosing movies and snacks. After they had watched a really bad sci-fi film (Tony refused to even think of the movie’s name) where bickering between Clint and Natasha on how good or bad the fight scenes were, shouting from Bruce and Tony who were angry at how wrong they were in the science facts, and explanations were made to Steve and Thor about things they didn’t understand. After Tony had given an exceptionally long speech on how time travel just could not work like that, Steve levelled Tony with a grin that was filled with so much happiness and warmth that Tony actually stopped in his tirade and asked Steve what was up. Steve replied “Oh, it’s nothing. Just that I’m glad I’m able to be here. You’re a really great person Tony, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You may think you’re a monster, for designing weapons that killed millions of people, but look at us now. Natasha, an ex-spy, Clint, a secret agent, Thor, who is literally not of this world, Bruce, a person who only months before had to run away every few months to find a new place to live. And me,” he said, eyes sparkling bright, “a guy who was frozen in ice for decades and lost everyone around me. Tony, you may think you’re a monster, but for me? You brought us together, even with our shadowed pasts. Natasha smiles more often, and Clint looks like he’s healing from the mind control from Loki splendidly. You comfort Thor about his brother, and you science with Bruce. You bring me out to places so I can sightsee and get used to this new world I’m living in. Tony, you gave us a home, a family. Thank you for that.”

Tony blushed as he remembered that memory. It was probably when Tony first fell for the blond. Little did he know that Steve’s best friend and boyfriend Bucky was still alive. At first he had hated him, refusing to be in the same room as him, spending longer an longer periods of time in his workshop. At least he did until he had come up for a midnight snack to find Bucky prowling the Common Area. When he noticed Tony, he apologized, profusely, for his parents’ deaths. When Tony said he wasn’t avoiding him because of that, Bucky looked like the sky had been taken off his shoulders, and Tony vowed from then on to stop avoiding him, even if he was still sore over the fact that he couldn’t have Steve. It wasn’t fair for Bucky, who had done nothing wrong. He started hanging out more in the Common Area, and spent less time in his workshop. He found out that Bucky had a vicious sense of humor, was surprisingly good at cooking, which explained how Steve had lived all these years, as the only things he could make were mac and cheese, salad, hamburgers, hotdogs, and probably the best apple pie known to man. Bucky was broody, but he was a good guy, and the brooding was a given considering his...circumstances. And slowly,Tony began to fall for him too. Life was complicated. How did you hate a guy who’s the boyfriend of a guy you like when you also fell for said guy? It just wasn’t possible. How did those angsty teen book characters manage? They almost always had this weird three-way romance thing going on didn’t they? Then again...it’s usually two guy liking one girl, with the two guys either being close or hating each other. And they were all almost at most eighteen when the “deep” stuff happened. So what happens in a one-sided love for a guy in his mid-forties who is crushing super hard on two guys in their early twenties and who were already in a relationship with each other. Not to mention said guy in his mid-forties also happened to be a billionaire with trust issues, and the guys he crushed on was either sleeping in ice for seventy years or seriously brainwashed and taken in and out of a cryofreezer to assassinate people for seventy years, not to mention that they were friends with his dad. He grew up hearing stories about Steve and the Howling Commandos. He was just in this one huge freaking whirlwind of drama wasn’t he? What a special little snowflake he was. Wow, his life sucked...he wished he had the energy to add a curse onto that statement, but he was so tired that he fell back to sleep. He was so sleepy that he never even noticed more of those post-it notes plastered everywhere else around his room. There were some posted on the walls, the door, his closet, his clothes, pretty much everywhere there’s space except for the ceiling. Half are blue, written in white pen, the other, as red as the star on Bucky’s shoulder and written in silver pen. They all have something written on them, and the blue ones sometimes have some drawings. The red post-its have handwriting that looks rushed and sloppy, yet somehow also looks strangely serious, while the blue post-its all have the same artistic scrawl written on the post-it . 

There are two Super Soldiers outside of Tony’s door, and they both agree that they will woo Tony Freaking Stark, and since they are both more stubborn than mules they will not stop until they achieve their goal. But first? They have to wait for Tony to wake up again. Well, of course, they could just wake him up to tell him it’s breakfast, but they would not do it, because Tony needs his sleep, even though they would probably get to see seriously adorable bed head that Tony got and the cute sleepy face he had before he got enough coffee in him...nope. They would let him sleep...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked another filler chapter, it was supposed to be part of the previous chapter, but I liked it better separate. Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
